Pasta is a type of noodle and a staple food of traditional Italian cuisine having references dating to 1154 AD. Pasta is typically made from unleavened dough of wheat flour mixed with water. It is then formed into sheets or various other shapes, cooked in a pan of boiling water, then served in a variety of dishes. Unfortunately, pasta tends to stick together when cooking.
Steaming is a method of cooking using steam and is considered a healthy cooking technique capable of cooking almost ail kinds of food. Steaming works by boiling water continuously, causing it to vaporize into steam where it then carries heat to the nearby food, thus cooking the food. The present invention features a modular cooking system for pasta and steaming system.